


Me desprendo del alma (y espero sin más)

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fights, Murder, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Me hierve la sangre en las venas esa mirada, que me llama y al mismo tiempo me rechaza. La razón sabe que soy un enemigo, pero la carne sólo me ve como una tentación. Y lo sé porque es lo mismo que está pasando a mí ahora.





	Me desprendo del alma (y espero sin más)

**Me desprendo del alma (y espero sin más)**

_Que el tiempo puede llegar tan rápido a este grado_

Desenvaino el puñal despacio, disfrutando el leve temblor en sus ojos.

¿Tienes miedo, Mina?

¿Cuánto pasó desde cuando esto temblor te llevaba por razones diferentes? ¿Cuatro o cinco días?

Sin embargo, tú y yo todavía somos los mismos, todavía somos dos creaturas inhumanas que de alguna manera se pertenecen. Yo tomé mis decisiones, pero no me digas que el instinto, que la gana de sangre, de vez en cuando no te empuja hacia deseos más turbios.

La misma sangre que me concedió de traicionarte. Y jugar con una mujer es el más peligroso de los pasatiempos, me lo están contando tus ojos en este instante, los mismos ojos donde puedo entrever claramente las matices de una sola palabra: venganza.

“Nunca fuiste muy bueno a mentir, Dorian. O, al menos, no lo estaba hasta unos años atrás.” me dices, con una sonrisa traviesa a mancharte la cara. “Tengo que decir que mejoraste mucho.”

Rio bajo, sin dejarme encantar por su tono suave.

“¿Osarías proponer que haya mejorado sólo en esto?” me burlo de ti, tomando unos pasos adelante. Te veo ponerse a la defensiva, como el animal que eres.

“Claro que no puedo decir que sea lo sólo que aprecié.” me concedes.

Esta vez me echó abiertamente a reír.

“Me sorprende como todavía tengas éxito de derrochar elogios, Mina. No después de todo lo que ocurrió los últimos días.” te provoco. Sé bien cuanto estás luchando para mantener el control de tu mismo cuerpo. Y no me importa que se trate de batalla o de instintos carnales... me excita verte perder esa muralla de lucidez que te construiste alrededor. Me hierve la sangre en las venas esa mirada, que me llama y al mismo tiempo me rechaza. La razón sabe que soy un enemigo, pero la carne sólo me ve como una tentación. Y lo sé porque es lo mismo que está pasando a mí ahora.

El tiempo nos robó besos, caricias, murmurios y gemidos, dándonos sólo más sangre de derramar. Pero ambos sabemos muy bien que por mí los minutos que pasan no tienen sentido, y que no voy a parar mi mano del herirte sólo porque nuestro tiempo pasó ya.

_No podemos sujetar a la bestia que mora adentro_

Y tú lo sabías, siempre lo supiste. Pero en ti veo parte de la insania que golpea a todos seres humanos cuando rechazan de ver la verdad. Admito que fue sujeto de esa locura en pasado, pero soy demasiado viejo ya para seguir cediendo a las ilusiones.

Te dejaste engañar por mi apariencia, Mina, ignorando que bajo la envoltura se oculta un alma podrida. Tú y yo somos perfectos el uno para la otra, pero tú retrasaste demasiados meses, demasiadas décadas para todavía encontrar algo de salvar en mí.

“¿Quieres matarme, ahora?” me preguntas, improvisamente. Tiemblo al ver de vuelta ese brillo en tus ojos. ¿Qué es? ¿Quizás, esperanza?

“¿Y tú?” respondo, consciente del hecho que tus intenciones y las mías son las mismas, pero que no vas a hundir ese puñal en mi carne con todo el ardor que en cambio voy a ser obligado a utilizar yo.

“Claro. Siempre deseé tener mi momento de gloria. No oso imaginar las expresiones de los otros cuando van a descubrir que moriste.”

Me echo a reír por la manera como sabes fingir una confianza que, claro, no posees. Y que te hace más malditamente hermosa de lo que nunca fuiste.

“¿Y crees que el mundo no sería igualmente agradecido a mí?” te provoco. “Yo soy un parasita, verdad. Robo minutos al tiempo, robo segundos a mi alma. Pero... dime si tú también no eres una parasita, Mina. Precisamente, una sanguijuela.” te acercas en paso felino, echando el primero golpe e hiriéndome una mejilla. Rio, indiferente a la leve quemazón que sé que va a irse pronto.

“No oses, Dorian. Tú y yo no somos los mismos.” sonríes, mefistofélico. “Y si tengo suerte, nunca vamos a serlo.” hundes otro golpe, esta vez más hondo.

“¿De verdad quieres desperdiciar tiempo con apuñaladas en vacío, Mina?” te pregunto, acercándome despacio. Te rozo la cara con un dedo, acentuando la sonrisa cuando te veo sonrojar. “Soy casi seguro que ninguno de nos dos pueda causar la muerte del otro. Podemos encontrar maneras más... _proficuas_ de pasar el tiempo.” murmuro, suave. Sonríes en cambio, pero no leo en tus ojos esa luz que reconocería dondequiera. Sólo hay un brillo rojizo. Rojo como la sangre. Y es mi sangre que quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Y te hace feliz que este deseo no sea dictado por tus apetitos?”

“Vas a morir esta noche, Gray.” siseas, en voz glacial.

_Vamos a recordar todo el dolor_

_Porque si fracasamos habrá sido en vano_

“Sé que uno de nosotros tiene que morir. Pero no sería tan desdeñoso al afirmar que voy a ser yo.”

Haces una risita, casi con violencia.

“¿Tú que no haces el desdeñoso? Va a ser difícil por el grande Dorian Gray. Por el hombre que cree de haber derrotado la muerte, y con esa el miedo. Pero ambos sabemos bien que no vas a quedarte ileso. Conozco tu secreto, sé porque te aliaste con M.” te giras, con una cautela estudiada, hasta posar los ojos en la figura rectangular que yace en una esquina de mi habitación. Olvidad, pero siempre viva en mis pesadillas. Es mi turno de temblar, y la felicidad en tus ojos cuando te das cuenta hiere más que cada apuñalada puedas infligirme.

“No hablas como a una mujer que sirve una causa. No eres aquí por Quatermain, por Sawyer, ni por ningún otro. Eres aquí porque herí tu orgullo.” escupo las palabras, para desviar tu mirada de lo que, tengo el mesto presentimiento, va a ser mi final.

“¿Herida, Gray?” dices, con un tono inocente que ole que falsedad. Te acercas, hasta que no llegas a unos centímetros de mi cara. “Tú no sabes lo que significa ser herido, Dorian.” indicas hacia el gálibo, asustándome. “Esa pintura te robó cada cicatriz, te hizo inmune a la enfermedad, a la sangre, y al final a las emociones también.” te descubres el cuello, bruscamente. “En cambio, yo sé qué es el dolor, porque tengo estos agujeros como eterna admonición. Un vampiro chupa la sangre, pero nunca podrá sacarte el alma.” sigues, con rabia. “Eres _tú_ el monstruo, no yo.”

Te miro, confundido. Es esto instante eres lo más peligroso que nunca haya enfrentado.

Y también lo más hermoso.

Te observo cautivado mientras te acercas al retrato. Perdí, nada de lo que puedo hacer me salvaría ahora.

Sólo quiero de ti la consciencia que un día habrá un infierno para reinar, para nosotros. Porque que seas un monstruo o no, Mina, de tu mirada se desprende que eres la digna reina de las llamas, aunque vives en la convicción de merecer algo más.

_Es esto que merecemos_

Reacciono sólo cuando me doy cuenta que estás de verdad poniendo en práctica tus amenazas. Pero como yo me burlé del tiempo, ahora el tiempo se burla de mí. Demasiado tarde para tratar de escaparme otra vez de la muerte. Es lo a que soy destinado, un final sin gloria y atroz, infligido por tu mano, delicada y firme. Te sonrío una última vez, y entreveo un brillo de indecisión en tu cara.

_Podemos soltarnos_

Voy a ser libre de las cadenas de esta existencia. Admito que se había hecho muy aburrida en los últimos años. Y tú fuiste el ápex de un hombre por quien todos acontecimientos sólo son una pieza adicional en el dibujo de una vida gastada mal. Fuiste la última noche en que me sentí vivo, la última noche en que tenía consciencia de todas las gotas de sangre que me corrían en las venas.

_De cadenas de agonía eterna_

Y, ironía del destino, eres tú que me liberas ahora, va a ser tu mano la que hundirá el golpe final, la que no sólo me matarás, sino irá a erosionarme hasta hacerme polvo, como si nunca hubiera existido. Como si en la memoria del mundo no hubiera sitio por Dorian Gray, el fantasma.

_La insania está en todos lugares a nuestro alrededor_

“Creo que esto sea donde nos despedimos, Mina.” murmuro, derrotado, pero siempre tratando de demostrar que puedes sacarme mi miserable vida, pero que nunca me sacarás la dignidad. Me miras como si fuera un loco; y tú también te sientes loca, puedo verlo.

“Ni siquiera mereces esto.” gruñes. Hundes el puñal a través de mí, a través del retrato, a través de mi alma. Y al mismo tiempo posas los labios en los míos, por unos intensos segundos.

“Adiós, Dorian.” murmuras.

“Hasta luego, Mina.”

_Redímenos de nuestra hora solemne _


End file.
